billy_hatcherfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Raven
Dark Raven is the king of the crows the self-proclaimed emperor of darkness and arch-rival to Billy Hatcher. he is a ruthless and tyrannical raven who wants nothing more than to plunge both Morning land and the human world in never ending night. Appearence abilities and personality: Dark Raven, like most of his underlings, takes on the form of a crow (a raven to be more precise). He often wears battle armor consisting of gold silver and purple. The feathers on his back appear to give him a more menacing look to his overall appearance. He also wears a bright red robe along with a bright purple tunic under his armor and wears a gold crown with the crow symbol (a crescent moon) on his head. He carries around his staff which he can use for casting spells. Raven's abilities stem from his magic. He can use dark magic for levitation, telekinesis, teleportation and on one occasion psychic brainwashing. His most famous attacks are dark puddles of energy and something known as dark strike, which sends a barrage of dark boomerangs at his opponents. He can also call upon his dark energy he got from the giant egg to transform into his demonic form, increasing his power one thousand fold. He is also known for known for uncanny ability to cheat death, as shown in the cartoon series where he was seen alive and well. Raven is shown to be very cold hearted, not showing any form of sympathy for those who cross him. He is also very impatient when it comes to failures, seen when he showed little to no emotion when a crow soldier failed to kill a chick that went into the human world, calling the soldier 'weak and pathetic' for failing his one job and then blasting him with a powerful dark energy blast. He is also caniving, tyrannical, manipulative, eerily calm and above all else sadistic. However he does show a high sense of honor as shown when confronting Billy Hatcher for the first time he creates a force field that prevented Billy's friends from helping, stating in his words ' I want to see how the boy fairs without any help.' He also views himself high above others, calling himself a god. Though he still has to maintain his magic via his staff. History: Early life and rise to power Dark Raven was the youngest son of King Vigonne and Queen Rainbow. His mother cared deeply about his well being while his father shunned him and verbally abused him. Raven mostly hid in his room, evidently plotting a way to become king. He eventually snuck into his mother's room one night and noticed an interesting detail that seemed to have surprised him. It was revealed that his mother was a descendent from the demon king known as Darkness. When confronted with the information at hand, Rainbow reluctantly told him everything. While shocked to know some of his family history, he secretly enjoyed every single detail that his mother told him, knowing that it would be the perfect way to overthrow his own father. Raven then formed a coup so he can claim the title of king. The crows working for Raven quickly dispatched many of Vigonne's soldiers, leaving only him and his son. Vigonne, furious at his 'failure of a son', asked why would Raven keep the soldiers at bay and tell them to let him confront Raven when he knew the odds were stacked against him. Raven, now having his father right where he wanted him, laughed quietly and told him that someday fear was going to be his one true friend and since Vigonne was too proud to believe in fear, did not know the very concept of what it may bring for him ''and his soldiers. He also mockingly stated that the old never understand youth. Vigonne then became enraged at Raven and attempted to murder his son right there and then, but Raven easily dodged the attack and forced Vigonne to face him. Then Raven said his final words to his father: "Long live the king!" Raven then performed a sideways kick to Vigonne's neck, killing him instantly while a horrified Rainbow watched from outside the chamber door. Raven, feeling remorse for his mother, gave back her gift, a gold locket, saying he was much too dangerous to be around and declared himself king in front of his followers. 'Starting a family and banishment' ''"I never thought about Dark Realm until I got here, now I feel free." - Raven to a crow soldier when first banished Years after taking his father's place, Raven became nomadic, trying to find the perfect place to live. He and his followers stopped at a local slave village and became attracted to a slave named Auroran. The young crow saw Raven's crown and mistakenly assumed that Vigonne passed the throne to Raven (When in actuality it was supposed to go to his older brother). Raven, not knowing what to say, only nodded as he never saw anyone so beautiful. Auroran bowed to Raven and told him that if he needed anything, she would personally get it for him. Raven, in response, told Auroran that it wouldn't be necessary and that he can give her anything her heart desired. Auroran shyly said that it would be wonderful before noticing that it was getting late and quietly walked away from him. Later that night, Raven began to feel the same kind of affection his mother, brother and sister gave him, the only difference was that Auroran was beautiful enough to be his wife. His thoughts were cut short when a crow soldier told Raven that Auroran wanted to see him. She told him that she would like to spend the day with him tomorrow. Raven, in stunned silence, agreed and told her to wait for him at sun rise. As Auroran went away, Raven took the opportunity to plan the day with his future wife whilst throwing his glass of wine into the fire. He then began praying that nothing would happen to her while she is with him. The next morning, Raven clearly showed disgust over Auroran's dress and with a snap of his fingers transformed her rags into an outfit similar to his. The two spent a lot of time on the beach and Raven even spoiled her by giving her all of his riches. Auroran said that her only wish was to start a family with him. Raven honored her wish and in payment, he freed all the slaves, turned one of the chains into a crown and asked for her hand in marriage. Auroran happily said yes and the next day the two were married. Not long after that, Raven received word that Auroran had layed their first child's first egg and the two waited for their child to be born. However, Raven began to become obsessed with finding the giant egg, a powerful artifact that can grant any wish. He snuck away and entered the Forest village where he threatened the village's elder (revealed to be Oma-Oma's ancestor). When words fell on deaf ears, Raven decided to get the answers by force only to be knocked out by the elder's nerve attack, knocking him out. Raven appeared on trial for his crime and was found guilty. He was sentenced to Dark Realm for the rest of his life. Raven told the elders that Auroran had nothing to do with the crime and she received a less harsh punishment. After seeing the bleak realm, Raven told a crow soldier that he felt free. Three weeks later his daughter Skarlett was born into Dark Realm. Category:Crows Category:Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Main characters